thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Take Us Down (SWB)
"Take Us Down" is the eleventh episode of Season 4 of Survivors We Become. It is the 36th episode overall. Synopsis New discoveries make the survivors question if their safety at the mansion will last. Plot A teenage girl is seen walking down an empty road. She stumbles as she steps. She’s hungry, she’s thirsty and she’s tired. She collapses, moving the hair out of her face to see better. She looks around. Everyone’s gone. No family. No people. Only the dead. A biter stumbles her way. She watches it, waiting for it to just kill her. She looks up, closing her eyes and waiting for her fate. “Dear God, just make it fast.” Suddenly, she hears a car driving towards her, her eyes watching the road as it speeds their way. The car slows down as they approach, pulling off to the side of the road. The doors open, Tobias jumping out with a gun, firing at the biter while Dani runs to her. “Hello? Miss, are you okay?” Jeff exits the driver’s seat, him and Tobias walking towards them. “Dani, was she bit?” Jeff asks. “No, she’s okay. I think she’s in shock.” Dani calls back before looking at the girl, lifting her chin up. “Hey, look at me. What’s your name?” “Could she be a help back home?” Jeff asks as he approaches. “I don’t know. Maybe. She wasn’t bit, seems like she’s just been on the road for days.” Dani says to him before snapping her fingers to get the girl’s attention. “Miss, your name?” The girl looks at her. “Lola. My name is Lola.” Her forehead has a cut, dry blood staining her face. Her shirt was torn and had blood on it. Tobias smiles at her, kneeling beside his sister. “My name’s Tobias McLemore. This is my father and my sister, Jeff and Danielle. Lola, we have a community not far from here. It’s a place for survivors to live together. We have food, water and beds.” “P-please… take me there…” Lola says, her voice raspy and choked. Jeff motions for them to follow him back to the car. Now, at the mansion, Cleo and Lola hear Stevie call for another meeting from their bed. “We literally just laid down.” Cleo groans, looking to Lola. She sees Lola looks distant, as if she’s thinking about something. Cleo scrunches her forehead, shifting so she faces Lola. “Hey… Are you okay?” She asks softly. Lola blinks at her, snapping her from her thoughts. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go.” She responds with a feigned smile. She throws the covers off her and Cleo, standing from the bed. Cleo frowns at her, knowing something isn’t right. Regardless, she stands, following her down the stairs. Stevie had everyone meet in the living room and told them of what she found. “They killed the people here for this place. For all we know, she could be planning to kill us after the battle.” Stevie says to the survivors. The survivors all eye Clair’s group. Jen looks at her. “What?” “Wait… When the hell was this?” Tommy asks Clair. Parker is leaning against the bookshelf, Jessie standing beside him with her arms crossed. “Listen, we did what we had to-” “You left them as biters! Why would you do that?” Caroline asks him, sneering at him. Clair looks down. “Well… the wife began suspecting we were a danger to them. She threatened to kill Parker and Cal if we didn’t leave.” She looks over all the survivors. She looked at them defensively. “You all know I would never allow anyone to hurt my children. Parker’s not wrong. We did what we had to do. We wanted this place. We wanted to survive.” “That doesn’t answer my question. Why did you leave them all as biters?” Caroline says with her arms crossed. “There were kids.” Stevie says, staring at Clair. Some of the others look shocked. “There were three kids there. You killed an entire family because of one woman’s suspicions.” She looks to the other survivors in her group. “We’re not staying here. We can catch up to Billie if we hurry.” Stevie says to the others as she starts walking towards the stairs. Mitch steps forward, grabbing her shoulder and stopping her. “Hold on, Stevie. We can’t just leave. This place is our new home. We need to defend it.” "Have you been listening? We can’t risk ourselves for this house or this family. Maggie was right to leave, I'm not willing to fight.” She says, pulling away from him. "How can you even defend them?" “I’m not defending them. You know as well as I do that if they were to try to kill us, we'd slaughter them. We need a place to stay, and there may not be many more good people left.” Mitch says. “It’s a house with a fence around it. The family that lives in it is a bunch of murdering psychopaths.” She glares at Clair. “Mitch, make the right choice here.” Tobias nods. “She’s right. Mitch, you know she is. They killed a family - An innocent family! They didn’t even have the humanity to put them down!” Mitch looks at the others. “Yes, she is right. I’m not excusing the fact that they killed a family, but we’ve all done what we had to in order to survive, too. We’ve killed, too. We’ve already shed blood for this place, why stop now? Especially if fighting means we get to keep a home.” The other survivors look to one another, conflicted. Do they really want to fight for a woman who could kill them? There really isn't many places left that they could take shelter in. “I’m not staying. That’s final.” Stevie says. “Where will you even go? You don’t know which way Maggie and Billie went.” Mitch says, looking at her pleadingly. “Please, Stevie, just stay with us.” Stevie shakes her head. “I’m sorry. My decision is final.” Angel stands, walking towards them. She takes Stevie’s hand and guides her to the stairs. “Come on, let’s go pack.” “Are you serious, Angel?” Mitch questions. Angel ignores him, leading Stevie to her room. Mitch huffs in annoyance, looking to the other survivors. “Anyone else joining them?” Mike Andrews stands from the couch. “Yes.” “What?” Tina questions. “Abbie was right last night. These people are strangers. We can’t fight for them.” Mike says, Abbie smiling. Stevie and Angel come back downstairs. Caroline stands, walking to them. “What about Devil? What should we tell him?” “He’ll know I did this to defend myself. Tell him about what they did and he’ll come find me. I know he will.” Angel says. Caroline nods, smiling to the girls. "Good luck out there." Stevie looks to Mike’s group. “Are you all ready?” They nod back. Stevie steps down to Mitch. “I hope that you don’t live to regret this.” Mitch crosses his arms. “I hope the same for you.” He says back. Stevie turns and walks to the door, turning the handle and pulling it open. She leads the group out, Tori closing it behind them. Mitch stares at the door silently. Lola sighs, looking down. A silence falls over them, all of them looking to one another nervously. Parker grunts, Jessie looking at him. “Babe?” “I’m going to take watch.” He grumbles, pushing past her and heading out the front door. Jessie sighs, looking down. “Well, he’s pissed.” Parker walks to the gate, opening it. He sees group in the dim moonlight, walking down the road to an unknown destination. “Fuckers.” Parker mumbles as they walk. He watches them until they’re out of sight. “I hope The Mob finds you. Fucking assholes.” He turns around only to see a man from The Mob, Ben, before feeling a blade cut his throat open. His hands immediately grip the wound, staring in horror at his assailant before being shoved back by him. Jefferson leans over him, shining his flashlight at the boy. “Well, shit. Look at all that blood.” He observes as Parker panics, his blood pouring. The older man smiles down at him, captivated by the sight of the boy's blood. Ben smiles with pride. Jefferson smirks at Parker. “Your mother is going to learn tonight why she should not have killed my men.” Parker gasps, “P-Please,… K-k-kill me.” Jefferson shakes his head. “Oh, kid, sorry… I’m not gonna do that.” He turns off the flashlight and looks to the other members of his group. “Come on.” He pushes the gate open, walking inside. The Mob walk over Parker, who looks at them, begging for mercy. Alison and Leo look down at the boy with pity. They look at their group ahead of them walking to kill the survivors. “This isn’t right, Leo.” Alison says. “I know, but what else can we do?” Leo says. Alison sighs, walking on with the others. Inside, Clair is looking over the survivors. “I… I’m sorry. I know I should have put them down. I don’t think about the consequences much, you know? I want to make it up to you all, because I can be trusted. I only want to help people.” Leonard steps forward. “In fact, I’ll… I’ll go put them down now.” “No, Leonard.” Tommy says. “Clair will do it. She killed them in the first place.” Leonard looks at Clair with sorrow and is about to defend her, but she starts walking to leave the room. “He’s right, Leonard. Don’t worry about it, I’ll do it.” She goes to the stairs, walking up as the others all watch. No one sees the figure in the window behind Leonard. The man raises his rifle at the back of Leonard’s head before firing, the glass shattering before Leonard falls forward, dead, a chunk of his head now missing. Everyone reacts, some screaming, some ducking down for cover. Clair stops where she is on the stairs and runs back down a few steps, seeing Leonard’s body laying on the floor, blood pooling around him. She stares in horror before she hears the front door creaking open. She bolts up the stairs before anyone can see her. Jefferson and Sylvester look to the living room, leading their group towards the survivors. Walt pushes his family behind him. “Stay calm, honey.” Jessie backs against the bookshelf. Lorenzo and Valentina had ducked into the kitchen, both of them backing away from the door. “We have to save them.” Lorenzo whispers. “How?” Valentina asks. Lorenzo looks to the window facing the backyard, the shed in clear view. “Follow me.” He says. “Well, well, well… You weren’t expecting us back so soon, were you?” Jefferson asks with a smile. Mitch is standing his ground, Tobias and Caroline behind him. “Is this it? Is this where you take us down?” “Oh, kid, I sure hope so.” Jefferson says with a smirk. “You left many people here just yesterday. We killed them all, you know. We’re not an easy target to hit.” Mitch warns. “Kid, you’re not getting lucky twice.” Jefferson says. Sylvester looks at Jefferson. “Are we done talking? Let’s just kill these guys!” “Your sniper should have been keeping watch. Would have seen us.” Jefferson says with a chuckle. Rikki whistles from the stairs, getting the attention of Alison, Leo and a few other Mob members. “I see you now.” She says before firing a bullet into a man’s head. Alison is next to the man, screaming as he collapses. She stumbles back against the wall, sliding down to her knees. “Get her!” Sylvester shouts as Rikki slings the gun over her back, bolting up the stairs. She pulls down the ladder to the attic, climbing as fast as she can. She begins to pull up the ladder when Harvey grabs it, tugging at it. “Fuck!” Rikki shouts, releasing it and standing, running across the attic. She pushes down piles of boxes as she runs as obstacles. Rikki opens the window she uses as a perch, stepping onto the roof before the men can even get up the ladder. She runs to the edge of the roof before taking her rifle, aiming it at the window. As the men get to the window, she fires her first shot. Downstairs, Jefferson pulls out his pistol and aims it at Mitch. Before he can fire, one of his men is shot down by Lorenzo with a shot gun. Lorenzo then hits Jefferson in the side of the head with the butt, knocking the man down. He swings it at Sylvester, who ducks out of the way. Valentina stabs a man in the back, pushing him into Sylvester. Valentina pulls out a machete from her bag, tossing it next to Caroline. She takes it and swings at a woman mob member to her right. Walt takes a shard of glass and runs up to a man, slitting his throat. He snatches his gun, shooting at a mob member. Lorenzo throws Mitch and Tobias pistols, both of them firing. Lola and Cleo are in the basement looking for something to fight with. “Come on, there’s gotta be something!” Cleo says. The door opens and two young men rush in, ducking behind the door. The girls look up at them, both quickly tensing. “Fuck, man. Where did the old guy and the Mexican come from?” Reese asks, panting. “Dude, who cares! Let’s just get out of here!” Adam says. They begin walking down the stairs before Adam sees the girls, stopping Reese. Reese smiles at the girls. “Oh, hi, ladies.” He says. “We were getting away from the fight. We don’t want to hurt anyone. In fact,” He reaches for Lola’s hand. “We could help comfort you.” Lola snatches her hand away. “Get away from us.” She says, glaring as Adam eyes Cleo. The two boys get closer. “Come on. Don’t resist.” Adam says. Lola’s breath hitches. “I-I said get away!” Reese suddenly snatches her hands, pulling her towards him. He trips her, shoving her down. Adam pushes Cleo against the shelf, knocking down some objects. Another flashback to The Reserve, where Dani is checking on Lola while Tobias watches, arms crossed as he leans against a bed. “You cut your head pretty bad but it’s nothing I can’t fix. I’m one of the best when it comes to stitches.” Dani says with a smirk. Tobias rolls his eyes. "Cocky, I see." Dani snickers at her brother's comment. "Shut up." Lola is still quiet and Dani notices, smile fading. She continues to work on the girl's stitches. “How did this even happen? Did you get attacked?” Dani asks when she's finished. Lola looks up at her, shuddering as she recalls what happened. “The military had put a fence around my town. They made it a safe zone. But they… they just left. The dead arrived and my mother and I escaped. While we were on the road… these… these men had found us and… and they… they…” She begins choking, bursting into tears. Lola snaps back to the present as Reese starts undoing his pants, holding her against the floor. She looks to her left and sees a retractable knife. She snatches it and extends it to its full length, slicing at Reese’s throat. He gasps and releases her to grab his throat. Lola takes the opportunity to push him off her. She crawls back. Adam sees, getting distracted. Cleo kicks him in the neck, reaching for the hammer under the table, swinging it at Adam’s head. Lola stands, stabbing Reese in the eye, the boy screaming as she twists it, then pulls it out. Cleo swings again, knocking Adam down. She gets to her knees and swings down, proceeding to bash his head in. The door opens again, Cleo looking up. “Fuck! Lola, let’s go!” The girls stand, running to the door on the side. They burst out, running to the gates. As they run out, they stop in their tracks. Micah Allen is standing the with a group of survivors, Billie Kyle held at gunpoint. Cleo stares at Billie in horror. “B-Billie? Where’s Maggie…” Her eyes widen. “Hi, ladies. My name’s Micah Allen. You probably know my son, Spencer. Well, Billie Boy told us about your problem here and we decided to help you out.” He says. Micah looks back to his group and leads a group inside, leaving Cleo, Lola and Billie alone with Rory and Nick. As they enter, Talia instantly shoots Ty. Micah fires at a few running Mob members. Walt sees them and thinks they’re a threat. He aims his gun. Mitch yells, “Walt, no!” Micah shoots him in the head, Jen and Carter screaming in horror, Jen shielding her son. Sylvester and Jefferson hold their arms up to surrender, Alison and Leo backing down the hall slowly. Ben drops his gun, looking at the other survivors. “Well, Mitch Harris. The lawyer’s son and star basketball player.” Micah says. “Didn’t think you were still around.” “Who is he?” Caroline questions. Micah realizes he still has his gun pointed and chuckles, lowering his weapon. “Forgive me. I wasn’t here to kill you. Only those that didn’t surrender.” He says, holding his hand out to her. “I’m Micah Allen. I’m Spencer’s father.” “Spencer’s father? Is he with you?” Mitch questions. Micah shakes his head. “What do you want from us?” Jessie asks. Micah smiles, sitting in the chair to his left. He crosses his arms. “I want to invite you all to stay at a community I run. We have gates, guards and enough food and water for months.” “We know you’re capable. Your friends Rebecca and Cathy are always talking about you.” Micah adds as he stands. “So when we found Billie and Maggie and they told us where you were, we knew we had to find you.” “Rebecca and Cathy are alive?” Caroline asks with a smile. “Wait, Billie’s back?” Mitch questions, earning a nervous look from behind by Caroline. “Yeah. He’s outside with Cleo and Lola.” Micah says. “What about Maggie?” Tobias asks. Micah shrugs. “Well, I always make an example out of someone when I meet people. Strikes fear in people, reminds them where they stand. When I met Billie and Maggie, well… Billie seems to think he’s some badass. So I had to do what I had to do.” The others are all silent, some looking down. “Maggie…?” Rikki whispers from the top of the stairs, hugging her rifle against her chest sorrowfully. “It’s a bit cruel, yes, but it’s how you gain control. See, now you know I’m not a guy you mess with.” Micah says before frowning, examining the lack of fear. “Or do I need to shoot someone here?” “We get the picture.” Mitch says, holding his arms to Micah. “Alright, no one else has to die tonight. Please.” Micah smirks, stepping towards him. “So, what do you say? You want to come live at my camp?” “Erm… Thank you, but we’re fine here.” Mitch declines. Micah frowns, which makes Mitch step back. “See, I am trying to be a nice guy and offer you and your friends a home. One that has better guards than the dead one outside.” Jessie’s eyes widen. “P-Parker?” She stutters before starting to run to Micah. Tommy intervenes, holding her back. “You fucker, what did you do!” “Jessie, stop!” Tommy shouts, pulling her back. “It must have been one of these guys. We found him when we came up.” Micah says. “Anyway, when I offer you something, you accept it kindly.” He pulls out his pistol, everyone tensing up. “Maybe I do have to make an example out of someone.” He mutters, slowly moving the weapon to every person in the room. Mitch shakes his head quickly, worrying. “No no, sir, you don’t-“ “How about you, Lawyer’s son?” Micah says. “Who do you think it should be?” Mitch glares at him. “Don’t kill anyone!” He says through gritted teeth. “Alright? We get it. We’d love to come to your camp. Thank you.” Micah chuckles. “I know who.” He says. Micah quickly turns to face Valentina, firing at her. The bullet zips through her head, her hands releasing the knife. She falls to the floor lifelessly, the others all staring in horror. Outside, Billie looks to the mansion, then to the guards. “That was a gunshot.” He says. Nick huffs in annoyance. “Yeah.” “You said you weren’t going to be violent.” Billie argues, Cleo and Lola both looking questionably at the guards. “We never promised that-“ Rory begins to argue, but Billie rolls his eyes, turning away. He walks towards the gate. Nick starts following. “You can’t go in there.” “Yes, I can, I’m doing it right now.” Billie retorts, walking inside the property. Rory rolls his eyes. “I’ll go get him. Watch over the other two.” He says before following Billie. Nick looks at the girls. Inside, Micah points his pistol at Mitch again. “So, Lawyer’s Son… do you want to come to my camp?” He says, not even really asking. Mitch nods instantly. “Yes. We’d be so grateful if you brought us there.” He says, looking to the others. “Right, everyone?” The other survivors agree, Micah smirking as he has them where he wants them. Suddenly the front door opens and Billie walks in, Rory behind him. Billie’s eyes instantly go to the body of Valentina beside the door. “Holy fuck.” He mutters before Rory suddenly grabs him from behind, dragging him back outside. Micah smiles, lowering his weapon. “Fantastic. Let’s go.” He says. The survivors leave at gunpoint of Micah’s group. “So, I’m assuming they,” He says to Tobias, nodding to Sylvester, Jefferson, Ben, Alison and Leo. “are the group that attacked you?” Tobias nods. Micah turns to look at him. “Don’t worry, son. I know I may come off as an “''evil, psychotic man,” but I promise. I make up for it with loyalty. I’ll take care of those guys when we get back.” Tobias doesn’t reply. He looks at the small group of The Mob members. Micah suddenly hits the back of his head. “Hey! I’m giving you something. You accept it kindly. What do you say?” “Thank you.” Tobias says, looking the man in the eye. The group walks on. Meanwhile in the mansion, Clair slides out from under a bed, exiting one of the bedrooms. She sees Rikki at the end of the hall at the stairs. Rikki looks at her. Clair and her run down the stairs to see what had occurred. Co-Stars *Emma Bell as Tina Andrews *Danielle Campbell as Abbie Andrews *Jeremiah Clayton as Carter *Catherine Dent as Jen *JD Evermore as Harvey *Michael Wayne Foster as Walt *Edy Ganem as Valentina *Zena Grey as Alison *Corey Hawkins as Ty *Adam Hicks as Adam *Madelaine Petsch as Tori Hill *Michael Vartan as Leonard Demuro *Denzel Whitaker as Leo *Jeremy Jordan as Rory Motta *Ben Barnes as Nick *Traci Dinwiddle as Ellen *Stuart Greer as Chaney *Benjamin Papac as Reese *Lindsay Pulsipher as Talia *Emma Roberts as Kenzie Monroe *Gabourey Sidibe as Ganj Granger Special Guest Stars *Chyler Leigh as Danielle McLemore *Dayton Callie as Jeff McLemore *Steven Ogg as Micah Allen Deaths *Maggie Kyle ''(Confirmed Fate) *Parker Malloy *Leonard Demuro *Harvey *Reese *Adam *Ty *Walt *Valentina Your Rating How would you rate "Take Us Down" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Nick. *First appearance of Talia. *First appearance of Ellen. *First appearance of Chaney. *First appearance of Kenzie Monroe. *First appearance of Ganj Granger. *First (and last) appearance of Reese. *Last appearance of Danielle McLemore. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Jeff McLemore. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Parker Malloy. *Last appearance of Leonard Demuro. *Last appearance of Harvey. *Last appearance of Adam. *Last appearance of Ty. *Last appearance of Walt. *Last appearance of Valentina. *Micah confirms Maggie Kyle's death. *Lola is revealed to be a rape survivor. *Everyone at the mansion, with the exception of Clair and Rikki and including Jefferson, Sylvester, Alison, Ben and Leo, were taken to Micah's Camp. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)